Friends With Benefits
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: He smugly laid down the deal, "You'll be wearing a pink –baby pink gown, the one I gave you all those years ago." "It was just seven months ago, Fullbuster." I deadpanned. "Oh, was it? Because to me, every day felt like a decade." And this guy was supposed to be my soul-mate. Bullshit. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

I was his friend, and he was mine. We both were inseparable.

These were the_ biggest_ lies anyone could ever possibly suggest me to feed him! I and Gray? Friends?

Bullshit.

But my little sister's boyfriend was waiting to meet the great, sensational, and –his words, not mine –the best and hottest personality in Magnolia of our times.

Yeah.

"Heartfilia?" His voice was still oozing arrogance –as it always had, by the way –and I could practically see him smirking in my head.

I cleared my throat, and loosened my clutch on the phone, trying my hardest not to break it, and said, "Fullbuster, I… I need to meet you."

There was a deep, incredulous chuckle on the other end, "And what makes you think I'll meet you after the humiliation I went through, courtesy of the great Lucy Heartfilia?"

I bit my tongue, stopping it to go and throw all the curses filling up the little bucket called my heart, and tried to respond calmly, "I apologized, Fullbuster."

"And that makes it all okay?"

"It was a joke, for God's sake! You really wanted me to fall for it? You? In love with me? Just because I spilled water on your plan, you're gonna torment me?"

There was another bitter chuckle, "It was genuine, Heartfilia. I don't understand why you still can't see that!"

I sighed, letting my other hand run through my bangs. Clenching my eyes shut, I tried to block all the memories flooding my head. Trust... had been snatched away from me a long ago.

"Gray..." I gulped, holding back the sudden sadness -but it probably did seep, 'cause he seemed to finally understand my situation, "Gray, I didn't know you meant it. But I couldn't -_can't_ blindly trust you. I still don't believe you much."

A pause. "Is it because of what Jellal did with you?"

I preferred avoiding the subject concerning that particular boy.

I returned to the main topic, "See, this is… this is really important. My sister's boyfriend, who's just eleven, by the way, is a big fan of you, and it would not only be nice of you but would also show how respectful-

"Spare the speech, Heartfilia," He chuckled, "I'll meet you. On one condition, though."

My eyes narrowed, and I almost ended the call but damn the big, captivating eyes of Wendy, who sat right in front of me expectantly, because I just sighed and asked, "What?"

Evil, evil sister.

Ever experienced those moments where you feel like the demons have attacked your bed with an army of ducks and plan to hold you hostage until your best friend gives up the television set in ransom? No?

Good. 'Cause it was worse.

He smugly laid down the deal, "You'll be wearing a _pink –baby pink_ gown, the one I gave you all those years ago."

"It was just seven months ago, Fullbuster." I deadpanned.

"Oh, was it? Because to me, every day felt like a decade."

I rolled my eyes, suppressing the urge to cuss him out and his ridiculous lines, which did nothing but aggravate me further.

I gritted out, failing miserably at mixing honey in my voice, "Thanks, sweetheart."

* * *

The evening sky was hued with pink, and it was all breathtakingly beautiful.

Only I _hated_ the good-looking things at the moment. Or people, better said. So, I sat in one of the most expensive hotels of Magnolia, looking like a freaking Barbie with my blonde hair curled and the horrifying baby pink gown I was carrying. According to others, said horrifying attire was 'cute'.

Well, I certainly couldn't call it scarier than the light make-up I was wearing. C'mon, I was Lucy Heartfilia –hell, I _am_ Lucy Heartfilia! Only all these light things clashing with my usual preferences were making me doubt whether I really was Lucy Heartfilia or some, you know, one of the dressed up dolls Wendy owned.

Only if I could use these shiny forks on the table to stab him in the eyes.

"You do realize that glaring at me won't do you any good, right?" Gray chuckled, his oh-so mesmerizing cobalt blue eyes glinting with mirth and amusement.

I smiled forcedly, "Really? At least it would be better than sitting with one of the most conceited-

"You still need me, Heartfilia." He reminded with as much arrogance as a giant could muster.

Trust me; arrogance was his default setting. He could do it eeee-sily.

"Fine." I grumbled, rolling my eyes. Pouting, I continued attacking my food, succeeding in ruining the 'sweet, sophisticated' image this attire had created of me.

I let out a shriek as I felt his hand clasping mine. He just smirked, tightening his hold.

I really wanted to be angry. Like, really. The blushing was probably the side-effect of the huge amount of food I had eaten. I really should start controlling how much I eat.

"So, Heartfilia, what exactly do you need me to do?"

I filled my mouth with another delicious piece of this dish –the name of which I couldn't even pronounce properly –and said, even though I probably looked like some baboon, "Come to my place. Meet him. Pretend we get along. And we're best friends."

I waited for him to respond, but was instead gifted with a long, deep look by the singer.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face, startling him, and he shook his head. "I was- I was just…"

"Ogling me?" I smirked.

He rolled his cobalt blue eyes, "Beat it, Heartfilia. So," He changed the topic, "if I got it correct, I have to pretend to be the best friend?"

I nodded, still eating like a hungry animal.

"Wouldn't it be better if I acted as your boyfriend?"

And thus started my choking. Trust me; these exotic, delicious dishes were only good if you swallowed them properly.

Gray offered me a glass of water, his panic quite evident by the way he was in an instant rubbing my back. I raised my hand, telling him I was fine.

After I was completely okay, _he_ had a sigh of relief. Clicking my tongue, I rolled my eyes, trying to appear nonchalant about his behavior, "Stop acting as if you care, Fullbuster."

He remained silent for a moment, and then said, "It's not acting, Lucy."

I took a sharp breath in as he used my first name. Lucy. Lu-cy.

And then the awkwardness hung in the air and the pink in the sky didn't make it any better because it just reminded me of what it used to be like, what _we_ used to be like.

God knew how he made me turn so different in just one date, and I don't think even God knows how I'm gonna manage to pull this game on.

* * *

**A/N: So, after a loooong time, I've posted something like this... instead of continuing the stories which deserve some looking after. Ain't I a procrastinator of some really great degree?**

**Hope you liked whatever it was... since I actually don't know what it is. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so let me get this straight -Romeo is a very big fan of you, and he wants to meet you _desperately_!" I said, yawning. It was hardly six-thirty in the morning, and a certain someone had found the time appropriate to call me.

Talk about a singer and busy lives.

"You know, Heartfilia, you've repeated the statement over twenty-five times since yesterday."

"Ughh!" I groaned, banging my head against the breakfast table and closing my sleepy eyes. I almost drifted off to sleep, but Gray's voice brought me back again, "Heartfilia! Don't you go silent on me!"

I rolled my brown eyes. "Couldn't you call at some reasonable time? It's not even seven, dammit!"

"I'm busy the entire day after seven." He said flatly.

Blowing my bangs out of my eyes, I sighed, "Fine. So, as I was saying, Romeo-

"-Is a big fan of mine and wants to meet me desperately." He finished for me.

I rolled my eyes, resisting the urge to call him a jerk.

Funny how talking to him at midnight once felt the most natural thing in the world.

"When can you come and meet him?"

He paused, probably checking his schedule, "Is Sunday okay?"

"Per-_fect_!" I grinned like a maniac, "Now, sweet dreams-

"How am I supposed to act like?"

I rubbed my hand across my face, wondering why we couldn't have this conversation when I wasn't sleep-deprived, and he wasn't infuriating with his cockiness -which seemed impossible, now that I thought about it -and said, "Like my best friend, Fullbuster."

Call me insane, but I could literally feel his devious smile, "First stage of friendship, Lucy -first name basis."

_"First stage of friendship, Lucy -first name basis." He smiled at me. I shook his offered hand, "Okay,_ Gray_!"_

Clearing my mind of the memories, I reminded him, "It's just for a day, Gray."

"Oh, but it isn't." Replied the devil in a cocky tone.

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You'll see tonight."

* * *

"Am I really alive to see this day?"

I groaned, banging my head as his voice filtered through the area. I so didn't need Sting's oh so soothing words at the moment. Point, sarcasm _needs_ to be noted.

"'Eff off, Sting." Giving me one of his brilliant -I preferred calling them devious -grins, my brother seated himself right across me an hour after my conversation with Gray.

"Oh, such honey-coated words dripping from the mouth of my sunshine sister." He leaned across the table, and I growled. He wiggled his eyebrows, and yes, he could do that, unlike me.

"I wonder how you could be _my_ twin." I glared darkly at him. Because dammit, I needed to sleep, and couldn't, because my Mommy-Dearest's rule number one was -once you wake up in the morning, don't go back to sleep.

That, or clean the house for an entire week.

I won't deny, I and Sting equally broke rules. This was one of those things which made me believe that we both were even slightly related -otherwise he and I liked to remain poles opposite.

He was the bright jock -and by bright, I so don't mean_ smart_. He could fight an entire battle against all the dumb jocks of the world alone and yet emerge as the winner, while I was a bit reclusive and -not being conceited, trust me -smart. Trusting people was never easy for me, and I was sometimes even tired by the fact, but eventually I came to accept it.

Fullbuster, not so. He was adamant on making his way back to my life after he had mercilessly broken our friendship, along with my heart.

Well, tough luck, Gray, 'cause I don't give up so easily.

"Hey, sis, you wanna go to Cana's tonight?" Sting asked, inspecting his biceps like the arrogant flaunt he was.

I shrugged, "Can't say I have something else to do. What time?"

"Honey-pie," He smiled as if I was some dumb child, "Cana's parties don't have things like _time_ –they go on as long as you want them to."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, doofus."

But then again, he was right. The day we all graduated Magnolia High School, Cana had made it her personal goal to party every night. She was filthy rich, and hot, and amazingly popular. Unlike poor old me.

"Oh, by the way, McGarden called." He said.

I raised an eyebrow, feigning nonchalance, "So?"

"She said to tell you how 'ardently guilty' she was." Sting laughed.

I shut him up with a stern look. Sure, Levy and I weren't on the talking terms at the moment, but I wasn't low enough to make fun of her behind her back. Even though she did that with me.

Bitching about her was entirely another thing.

"So, who are you gonna go with?" Sting asked cautiously.

I smiled, "With you, of course!"

He groaned, "No!"

"Aw, c'mon, baby brother-

"I'm older-

"-aren't you gonna be a good-

"-I won't be trapped by your words-

"-and take me to the party? Pretty please-

"-I have a date with Rogue!"

My jaw dropped. Shit. I couldn't hold back my laughter, and Sting couldn't hold in his groans. "Fuck!" He exclaimed.

"Y-You're gay?" I laughed in disbelief. Sting was the _last _person to be repulsed by female assets.

He sulkily shook his head, "Bi."

"And I'm the first person to know?"

He smiled sheepishly, "Actually, almost everyone else knows. I've dated many other guys before."

"W-What?" I sputtered incredulously, my eyes wide.

He nodded. I wanted to say something sharp and witty so bad, but instead settled with, "I'm still going with the two of you."

* * *

"Baby baby baby nooo like baby baby-

"SHUT UP!" I and Rogue said simultaneously. But _no_, Sting continued singing Beiber's song like it was his oxygen.

For us, it was probably Carbon Monoxide.

The car felt cramped up, even though it was spacious, and we were only three.

"You're getting fat, Lu-chan." Did I mention Rogue was half-Japanese?

I gaped at him. "_I_ am fat?"

He nodded innocently.

Boy was this party going to suck. I know I shouldn't ask this question because the answer is always a _yes_, but really, could my day get any worse?

The answer presented itself as the car stopped and I spotted Gray's BMW.

I vaguely heard Sting's apology, "Sorry sis, he bribed me to get you here."

* * *

**A/N: I seriously don't know where the story is going, so pardon me if it bores you. Thanks to those who read and fav'ed this story or followed it. But really, I'll appreciate the reviews since _this_ story is in _dire_ need of them! Thank you! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER -FT doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

"So, I heard that there is a great difference between pleasantly surprised at seeing your friend and oh shucks he's here again at seeing your friend." The devil chuckled.

My face probably looked frozen, with all the lack of muscle movement up there. And of course, the hanging jaw. For an entire minute. Yeah. I totally get it. I'm weird.

It runs in the genes, trust me.

"W-What..." I finally gathered the remnants of my speech function organization, which often committed temporary suicide, and gave an expression which could very well be compared to a devastated monkey in front of a tiger eating his treasure of bananas during a period of war and starvation.

(I totally know this doesn't make sense.)

"Maybe we should get inside, hmm?" Gray gave a polite, small smile -since when the hell does he do that?- and gripped my wrist, leading me through the crowd, in which I spotted many star-eyed girls whose gaze raked the body of the man leading me in.

It was only when the lights were suddenly too bright that I realized he wasn't only holding my hand but actually clutching my body close.

"Whoa!" I stepped away abruptly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"What isn't?" I said angrily. He couldn't just barge in my life just like that! So, yeah, I requested him to fulfill my sister's sweetheart's wish, and it made me the one who started it all, but I had never even slightly shown interest in him during all these meetings. (And I wouldn't, not after what he did to me.)

He ran his hand through his gelled black hair, sighing, "Lucy, listen, I just-

"You know what?" I had not the slightest idea why my anger kept on rising, and why the hell I was blowing this all up, "Forget I ever asked for anything. Goodbye."

I turned around, leaving everyone open-mouthed except a raven-haired singer who just, in all his fascinating and intriguing glory, disappointingly quite so, looked not angry, frustrated or even offended, but utterly, utterly exhausted.

* * *

"What's he even doing here?" I sat down heavily.

"What did you do?" Mirajane, my friend and bartender, sighed.

"I can't believe he did that!" I fumed.

"Why do I get the feeling your Bipolar's started kicking again?" It was a joke, of course. I wasn't actually suffering from Bipolar Disorder, but my mood swings were terrible. Like, for instance, one moment I'm all angry at Gray trying to get close to me and the other I realize that he actually wasn't doing anything intentionally but due to the crowd and shout...

"OH MY GOD, MIRA! I need to go apologize!" I stood up, almost running to look after him.

Distractedly, Mira said, preparing a drink for Alzack, who was sitting alone, "Tell him I missed him."

* * *

"Hey?" I panted nervously, biting my lip.

He stood up from the couch, his attention suddenly directed completely at me, which was also accompanied by the negative energy emanating from all the hot brunettes and redheads and blonds he was sitting with. And yes, there were more than two couches there. All occupied by rather hot people.

"Are you okay?" He smiled, the way people do when they say _I understand_, and heavens forbid me but I don't think even Augustus Waters could smile at Hazel Grace that way.

The Fault In Our Stars was the book Wendy gifted me when I turned seventeen, right after my friendship and romantic break-up with Gray. It was almost holy for me, because it was a partner filling the void Gray had left. Although it ended in a day, I kept on thinking about Hazel and Gus, writing fan fictions about them, trying to merge my life with theirs, thinking up different endings, beginnings, universes. Imagining a life for them where there was no cancer, where it was a normal high-school, and they both were the perfect cliched Jock/Nerd. Soon though, my life did get merged with theirs, mine and Gray's face with theirs, their endings and beginning now ours. And then one day I realize The Fault In Our Stars wasn't so much as Hazel and Gus for me as it was Lucy and Gray.

It had morphed into a platform where everything in our relationship was choreographed by me, where what happened between me and him, or what _never_ happened between me and him was played by the Lucy and Gray in my head.

I was, and would forever be, the heroine of my film.

And he would always be the hero. Even if it's a tragedy.

Mom said I was getting addicted to the internet, the way I furiously typed words said in the voice of Hazel and Augustus. But by the end of the year, The Fault In Our Stars was suddenly all about Augustus and Hazel again, albeit in a blurred, slightly forgotten and of course, less obsessive fashion. It started fading in a way where it was suddenly just big, black words with a thick cover, kind of like the holy texts kids in Asian countries are taught. Never forgotten, but learned to the extent of not having any point. Suddenly, the words were what I held on to, like those holy texts, as if my life depended on them.

Of course, he never faded. Never.

And as of recently, he started to get clearer.

"You've been taking these long, creepy breaths, Luce. Are you okay?" Luce. He called me Luce.

Why was he doing this?

I rubbed my temple, "I'm sorry."

"You've been skipping meds, haven't you?"

I looked away, unable to meet the disappointment in his eyes.

"I don't have it." I mumbled, looking down. He took my hand, and started leading me out, much similar in the fashion he had ten or so minutes ago led me in.

We reached the swimming pool, which was mostly silent save for the slight noise which blasted from the speakers inside.

"They can help you, you know that." He hooked my chin up, suddenly looking straight in my slightly moist eyes.

I shook my head slightly. All the memories started to resurface, and I clutched them shut, looking down again, my hair falling before my eyes.

I whispered brokenly, "T-They can't."

_Maybe we shouldn't have ruined our friendship with this relation, Luce. Let's stop denying -it's not working anymore. _

"They can, you just need to give them a chance." My lips quivered as I again looked into the clear blue pools that his eyes were.

_I don't think I can go back to being your best friend, Gray. I can't suddenly be the plain, old, ugly Lucy from the 'loved, cherished, thought about Luce'. _

"Why should I? It was perfect until you came along."

_Don't say that! You're beautiful. More beautiful than anyone here._

"Maybe we should give it another shot."

_But not as beautiful as her?_

I looked at the water inside the pool, and felt the bile rising in my throat. "I don't think that's a good idea."

_Why do you always have to bring her in? _

"We haven't even-

"I'm not ready to go through it all again, Gray."

_Why shouldn't I? You did, and now you're pushing me out._

"It might work out, Luce."

_Well then, we should just end it. Right? It might never even work out._

"I came here to apologize, and I did. It wasn't your fault. I'm just not comfortable with physical contact anymore." I took a step backward.

_Fine then. We're just strangers here onwards._

"You know I'm not gonna give up, right?" He shouted as I started looking for Sting.

I looked back, biting my lip. "Sooner or later, you will. Everyone does."

_Are you sure it's the end, Lucy? The end for all? For everything?_

Spotting Sting, I started dragging him out, sparing one last glance at Gray.

_It better be. I don't want to repeat the same mistakes if there's a new beginning. _

He winked.

And like the idiot I was, I let myself blush, and chuckled stupidly. Even though the tears betrayed my attempt at it.

* * *

As I entered my room, I looked for the book. The blue cover contrasted greatly against all the black covered classics lying in the shelf.

Picking it up, I fell down on the bed, and let my fingers flip to the page where the bookmark was inserted.

_Are you sure you love Erza? _

_I wish I wasn't. _

Sighing, I closed my eyes. My fingers traced the letters they had millions of times before.

And blindly, I quoted John Green's The Fault In Our Stars.

"That's the thing about pain. It demands to be felt."

And sometimes, the pain we felt was accompanied by the ghost of fear -the fear of rising hopes getting mercilessly crushed.

* * *

**Okay! Longest chapter so far! ^.^ Let me make it very clear, I absolutely love John Green's The Fault In Our Stars and have _no intentions of offending any kid from countries neighboring mine. _What I tried was explaining how what sometimes we're taught in the childhood rings in our heads in adulthood, often without meaning unless looked for. It's just, well, always there. **

**That being said, I hope you liked this chapter, and dearly wait for any kind person ready to bestow me with words in the form of a review. :D**


End file.
